Combustion
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Alternate Sequeal to Away from the Sun. Korra had always felt like something was missing from her life. She tried dating boys and how did that turn out? well, she got burned. She tried girls as well and that didn't workout either, someone comes back into her life and changes everything. But cans he trust her with her heart?(P'Lorra, P'Li and Korra), contains G!P and lemons later on
1. True Love

**Intro:** this starts at book 3 in Korra, also P'Li is going to be 26 making her 13 when she was caught and she is going to be Zaheer's niece not gf. This is a Korra X P'Li fic. This is also a version of a sequel to 'Away from the Sun' and is an alternate book 3 for Legend of Korra's 'Away from the South'. Warning contains lemons and G!P (P'Li), don't read if you don't want them.

**Prologue: **_13 years ago_

P'Li rushed into the Red Lotus gathering where Ghazan, Ming Hau, Unalaq and her uncle Zaheer were conversing. She sat and listened to their plan to kidnap the young avatar Korra. Personally she didn't see the point in kidnapping a young girl still in diapers, her combustion bending abilities would be more than enough to handle the you g girl. However only Zaheer wasn't a bender so that would be his only disadvantage to the situation.

"P'Li are you listening?" Zaheer asked looking at the young girl.

"Yes uncle, it's all very mundane. Why do we need to kidnap her? I mean with our abilities we'll easily be able to apprehend her," P'Li replied.

"It's not as easy as that P'Li, chances are Fire Lord Azula, her wives and the others will be protecting her which is a problem for a handful of us," Ming Hau said.

"What's the big deal about a bunch of old people?" P'Li replied crossing her arms.

"They're the ones who stopped the 100 year war, Azula and her daughters are also Shadow Benders which is an ability only her bloodline has, our plan must be perfect for it to work," Unalaq said;

"What's so special about Shadow Bending?" P'Li yawned bored.

"That if you can visualize a place, you can create a shadow portal and walk to that place in no time at all, additionally since all of Azula's children have the ability. Given their training they are easily able to overpower us, as well as her daughter Kyoshi being the leader of the Kyoshi warriors who are the greatest hand to hand combatants in the world. Their mother Suki taught them how to fight in hand to hand combat along with chi-blocking lessons from Ty Lee, potentially they have the power to immobilize an entire army," Zaheer said glaring at P'Li who looked clueless.

"In other words we would end up caught or worse off," Ghazan said simpler for her.

"Okay then, what's the plan?" P'Li sat at the table with the four of them waiting.

"What we'll do is have Ghazan and Ming-Hau create a diversion while Unalaq, you and I take out her personal guards and it'll be up to you to kidnap her while we take care of anyone that might follow," Zaheer said.

"Yeah sure, easy," P'Li dismissed and went about staring at nothing in particular.

_2 weeks later_

Music was loud and roaring as the Avatar festival began, crowds gathered as Fire Lord Azula and her wives has thrown a massive party at the palace and had opened the doors for everyone to visit. However there were guards in the form of their eldest daughter Kyoshi and her Kyoshi warriors from the Island of Kyoshi, Suki's home. Korra of course was joined by her parents, younger Tenzin, Unalaq, Senna (Azula's daughter), Kya and Lin. Sokka was catching up with Zuko, Azula, Katara, Yue, Suki, Toph, Solana and Bee.

Behind the scenes, P'Li was dressed as a performer, Zaheer, Ghazan and Ming-Hau were also blending in trying to get as close as possible to Korra.

Korra and her entourage had made their way up the palace steps to join the elder team avatar, Azula and her wives hugged their daughters and smiled at the young Avatar.

When they went inside the palace for their private celebration the doors closed and two Kyoshi warriors guarded it from the people still enjoying the festives offered.

Unalaq went off to discuss some things with Zuko and Toph about republic city's northern water tribe representative and who would be an ideal candidate.

They were seated around a large round table with various food dishes placed around the table, Korra sat in between her parents.

Their lunch was interrupted when lave burnt the door down and then four figures emerged. The youngest being P'Li, the Kyoshi warriors kicked into action but Zaheer distracted them with the help of Ming-Hau and Ghazan. They then turned and ran which prompted the group to follow them, Korra sat in her seat confused as everyone rushed after the intruders.

Unbeknownst to them, P'Li had slipped away from the group of four and hid while the massive group ran past her leaving Korra alone. P'Li was able to slip into the room as her uncle and the others had them distracted, she ran over to the small girl and grabbed her.

"Who are you?" Young Korra asked looking up at the taller teenager.

"You'll find out, but now I'm taking you away," P'Li said not meeting the young girl's eyes.

"Oh no you're not," Azula walked out of a shadow portal with shadow blades ready.

"Don't come any closer old lady!" P'Li snapped holding Korra.

"Old Lady... DID YOU JUST CALL ME OLD LADY!" Azula shouted venomously.

P'Li breathed in and used her combustion bending to attack Azula. Not expecting P'Li's ability Azula was blasted back but she held her footing. P'Li used this opportunity to run, she held Korra as best as she could and run with the squirming 5 year old.

Something caused her to trip and she fell, however she managed to make it so that when she fell she hit the ground with Korra landing on her.

She came face to face with the blue eyes of the Avatar when she recovered and she felt something inside her click. Before she could stand up her hands and feet were frozen and she glared at the source. Tonraq stood their in an offensive stance ready to attack.

"Give it up, your companions have already been caught. You're the last one left, don't make me do something I don't want to," Tonraq warned.

"That was fun let's do it again!" Korra exclaimed happily from P'Li's chest.

"You're really pretty," Korra said grabbing P'Li's cheeks in her small hands causing her to blush unwillingly.

"Daddy can I play with her more?" Korra asked looking up at Tonraq.

"No, sorry Korra. Now come on we'll go back to the party," Tonraq said and Korra looked sad.

"Don't worry, I'll see you again," Korra smiled an adorable 5 year old smile.

No one was prepared for what Korra did next, the young girl leaned down and placed a soft kiss on P'Li's lips then jumped off and skipped into her Mum's arms. They left leaving Tonraq, Azula, Tenzin, Sokka and a few others with P'Li, Zaheer, Ghazan and Ming-Hau.

"What should we do with them?" Tonraq asked.

"They have extraordinary bending abilities. I think it best they be put in isolated prisons that suppresses their bending abilities," Azula said.

"And what of Korra?" Sokka asked.

"Keep her in the south with the White Lotus guarding, when she's fully trained, only then will she be ready for the world and the dangers in it," Azula replied.

"And the prisoners?" Tenzin asked.

"Interrogate them," Azula snapped.

**Chapter 1: True love**

Korra never saw P'Li again, the girl spent the first few months asking about the whereabouts of where the combustion bender was. Eventually she became just a memory, growing up Korra always felt as if something was missing. She dated boys but that didn't workout so she tried dating girls and that still didn't work out. Then she moved into the white lotus camp and started learning how to master the four elements in order.

When she was 18 she ventured to republic city and now she was in Zaofu teaching Opal Bei Fong air bending for a few days before Opal would join the other air nomads in the northern air temple.

Korra was sleeping peacefully that night, she knew Zaheer had escaped and got has gang out and are now hunting her but she wouldn't be the mouse, instead she decided to become the lioness chasing the cat.

She was woken by Naga's barking to see Zaheer and his gang at her door, before she could react she was hit by darts that contained Shirshu toxins and was immobilized. A somewhat familiar face walked over and picked her up. The girl was tall, really tall with a half shaved head and a long platted ponytail, in the center of her forehead were strange markings.

"We've got her, lets go," Zaheer said and they rushed out.

They were stopped when the bending brothers Mako and Bolin tried to stop them alerting the guards to the intrusion. The fight was fierce but Korra noticed that the girl holding her wasn't trying hard to hit anyone, it looked like she hated violence all together. She then looked up to see Lin and Suyin coming down, she breathed in about to bend when a rock hit her temple and sent a blast around them knocking Ghazan, Ming-Hau and herself to the ground.

Groaning P'Li got up holding her head, Zaheer jumped back into their defense.

"They've got her back, I'm going to whip up some cover so we can escape," Zaheer said.

"I'll cover our backs," P'Li said and Zaheer nodded as he whipped up cover.

Even without her combustion bending she could fire bend so she shot fire in all directions waiting for Zaheer and the others to leave. When they did she stopped bending and knelt on the ground closing her eyes and breathing slowly.

The air cleared and P'Li was kneeling in the center eyes closed with her hands on her knees. Immediately she was constricted by metal ropes and was pilled into the rough hands of the guards and Lin Bei Fong. P'Li looked at Korra with some concern and the paralyzed girl returned the look.

"That was very noble of you to give yourself up for your friends," Lin said.

"Take her into the interrogation room," Suyin snapped.

"But what about her combustion bending?" Mako said.

"I have no reason to use it, I always meant to get captured to escape my uncle," P'Li replied coldly which surprised them.

When P'Li was restrained in the interrogation room the door opened and in walked Suyin Bei Fong. She sighed and sat down across from P'Li, P'Li looked at her with her eyes conveying respect to the elder woman.

"I would have though that after jail for 13 years you'd give up on trying. That's why I never joined you," Suyin said.

"I could have escaped with Zaheer. But I didn't want to leave her," P'Li replied.

"What do you see in that girl? Besides what your uncle saw?" Suyin asked.

"I see my future, she was the sign that I needed to escape my uncle and that I was destined to be with her. Aunt Suyin you should know me the most, I confided in you about my dream," P'Li looked hurt.

"I know, and I know how your uncle is. So I'm going to let you free but you'll have to explain everything in chains before I do," Suyin nodded with a slight smile.

"I'll only tell if she's here, I'll only tell her. For 13 years I kept my feelings to myself but ever since I saw her when I was 13 I knew she was the one," P'Li said sternly.

"Alright, I'll get Aiwei to give her something that'll cure the Shirshu toxins," Suyin stood up and left the combustion bender on her own.

Suyin walked to where Korra was and Aiwei was administering the medicine that would neutralize the toxins used on her. As soon as Korra was able to move she shot up.

"Where is she?" Korra asked.

"She's in the interrogation room, waiting for you," Suyin replied and Korra almost fell over everyone as she raced out of the room.

"Korra she didn't talk for 13 years! What makes you think she'll talk to you!" Mako shouted after her.

"I've seen her before! I can't remember where though," Korra shouted over her shoulder as they reaches the building where P'Li was being held.

"That is crazy!" Asami said catching up with Korra.

"I need to know, I need to know why I've felt so empty until I saw her tonight," Korra said desperately.

Korra burst through the door to see P'Li putting down the chains that were holding her. Mako and Bolin pushed in front of Korra ready to fight. But P'Li just stretched to her full 6 feet and 8 inches tall towering over both brothers, given that Korra was also taller than them. She then just sat down in her chair again much to everyone's disappointment.

"I suppose you want answers?" P'Li asked.

"Yes! Why did you try to kidnap Korra! What's your plan!" Mako snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you boy," P'Li glared at Mako.

"Mako stand down! I've got this," Korra snapped which shocked Mako.

The Avatar then sat down in the chair across from P'Li, Suyin was off to the right smiling at P'Li and Lin had a frown across her face. Mako, Bolin and Asami were behind Korra but ready to act.

"What is your name? And where do I know you from?" Korra began.

"I'm P'Li, and you met me 13 years ago, I was supposed to kidnap you but we fell and I managed to catch you without you being hurt," P'Li replied.

"Why did you not escape with Zaheer and the others?"

"Because I didn't want to. But tell me Korra, how have your relationships been?" P'Li asked.

"Honestly, they've been a mess," Korra didn't know why she was telling her this.

"I'm guessing your relationship with mr cop over there went down the drain," P'Li smirked at Mako.

"This is irrelevant," Mako protested.

"Is it? Would be more irrelevant if I told you I left my uncle's group because I love Korra?" P'Li stated and everyone gasped.

"That is laughable! What do you know of love" Mako snapped.

"I didn't betray my girlfriend behind her back," P'Li shot back and Mako stood their wide mouthed.

"How did you know?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"The guards talked, I heard about the cop who sold out her girlfriend the avatar to the president during the water tribe civil wars," P'Li laughed.

"No wonder it ended, she doesn't need someone like you. She needs someone who's behind her every choice she makes, someone like me," P'Li stood up.

"You're going back to prison in chains," Mako spat.

"Actually no she's not, she's being let go," Suyin cut it.

"Su are you crazy! We can't let her go," Lin shouted at her sister.

"Actually we can, Lin, her parents were killed when she was 5, she's been brought up by Zaheer and I knew her when she was young, I was like her mother. She just needs someone who'll look out for her like I should have done 13 years ago," Suyin sighed.

"I'll do it," Korra said which surprised everyone but Su and P'Li.

"Are you insane?" Mako shouted.

"What? I'm the Avatar, it's my duty to help everyone," Korra reasoned but as she locked eyes with P'Li she knew she was doing it for a different reason.

"Settled," Suyin clapped.

"Alright Team Avatar we're having a meeting," Mako said and brought Bolin and Asami into a huddle around Korra.

"This is a really bad idea Korra," Mako said.

"So was you ratting on me to president douchbag," Korra shot back.

"She has a point Mako," Bolin said.

"I think she'd be good, I mean she knows Zaheer and the others the best and she could help us if she really does like Korra," Asami reasoned.

"Thank you Asami! See someone understands," Korra said.

"I really think this is a bad idea," Mako protested.

"Well you don't really get a say in it," Korra snapped at Mako.

"Ouch," Bolin winced as they broke apart and Korra looked at P'Li, the tall woman looked nervous which Korra decided didn't suit her.

"You're in," Korra said and P'Li smiled.

"Great, you'll join us for breakfast," Suyin said and the look she gave everyone said no questions were to be asked, even by Lin.

Breakfast was dead silent, Korra couldn't help but keep looking at P'Li who always seemed to meet her gaze with an unwavering look which caused Korra's cheeks to flush red and made her avoid the combustion benders gaze.

After breakfast Korra went into training Opal while P'Li had decided to just wear black pants and a white tank top with her black shoes. Korra kept on getting distracted when P'Li came into view, her muscles were well defined from 13 years in prison where the only thing to do was workout as she couldn't bend in the cold. Unfortunately for Korra, P'Li's top didn't cover her full midriff and she was able to see the start of a well defined V line as well as the bottom of P'Li's six pack. Even without bending she looked like she could hold her own in a fight.

P'Li just watched the way the avatar conducted the lesson still seeing the young girl that fell on her and wanted to play more. She knew the eyes of the metal bending police woman would be on her like a hawk, not only did she not care, but she was pretty sure she could beat the metal bender. However, she is Suyin's sister so P'Li would respect that as Suyin had always been there as a guiding light for the combustion bender.

"Don't think I'm not on to you. You may have the others fooled but I'm not buying it," Mako said coming from nowhere.

"Whatever you want to think boy, clearly you betrayed her more than I ever could," P'Li said not even looking at him.

"You tried to kidnap her as a child!" Mako got right in her face.

"That was my uncles idea, not mine. I suggest you remove yourself from my personal space before you get yourself hurt," P'Li said calmly.

Mako's eyes narrowed and his fist rolled back, Lin was in the process of shouted out and Korra and Opal were watching it happen. P'Li moved her head then her body, she moved under his punch and used his momentum to throw him into a nearby metal wall. She flexed her shoulders and Korra could hear her bones cracking.

"You're a pro-bending athlete, you aren't anywhere near a pro bender. And by far you aren't on my level of expertise," P'Li stated calmly.

Mako picked himself up and launched lightning at P'Li. P'Li breathed in and sent a shot out from her mind, the sound it made as it hit the lightning caused everyone to cover their ears. What surprised Korra was how the end of the blast went through the lightning and hit Mako blasting him back into the wall.

"Mako stop!" Korra shouted.

"Did you see that! She just used her combustion bending! She's dangerous and should be put back in prison," Mako said looking at Lin.

"Mako you attacked her! She was just defending herself!" Korra snapped at him.

"You're taking her side!" Mako exclaimed.

P'Li let out a chuckled and crossed her arms while watching the conversation take place. Just then Suyin walked out and over to where Korra and Mako were tearing each others throats out.

"What's going on here?" Suyin asked.

"Three eyed freak was combustion bending!" Mako snapped.

"Mako attacked her first!" Korra shouted back.

"He did what! Now look here fire boy! She is my guest just as much as you are. Do it again and you're banned from Zaofu!" Suyin was poking Mako so hard he was forced back a few steps.

"Mako, don't say anything," Bolin advised.

At that he just turned and walked away leaving the grounds. Korra walked over to P'Li and offered an apologetic smile. P'Li sighed but then smiled at her and nodded.

"Defending me from the ex already and we haven't even had our first date," P'Li teased and Korra blushed and looked away.

"I was only teasing you," P'Li then smiled down at Korra.

"I know, but... Perhaps we could have... Dinner sometime?" Korra said lamely looking down.

"I'll think about it," P'Li winked at Korra.

"However, in the meantime would you like to spar? I haven't fire bent in a while seeing as I rely on my combustion abilities a little too much, perhaps you could give me a few lessons?" P'Li asked and Korra's face lit up.

"I would love to!" She said a little too enthusiastically.

P'Li knew the basics of Fire Bending and Korra was more than happy to teach her the more advanced stuff. P'Li caught on quickly and learnt what she could from the Avatar, they spent the rest of the day training taking breaks for eating and drinking. Asami spent the day pretty much watching them, she noticed how Tall P'Li was and how much taller than Korra she was. But despite that Korra seemed happier than she had ever been before. It was that change that caused Asami to smile and lose all her inhibitions about P'Li.

Dinner was interesting per say, P'Li was seated next to Korra while Mako was seated on the opposite side. Suyin and Lin were of course in the center and her architect of a husband wasn't present as per usual.

"How is Opal's training going along?" Suyin asked Korra.

"It's going good, she's grasping a lot of the concepts easily," Korra replied.

"And how about you P'Li? Setting in well apart from the little mishap earlier?" Suyin asked.

"I am thank you very much Suyin," P'Li smiled.

"Nonsense, I knew your mother and she would be tossing in her grave if she knew I didn't look out for you," Suyin sighed and offered and apologetic look.

"It's fine, she knows you keep your promises," P'Li said but Korra saw something behind the kind eyes, she knew that P'Li felt lost because it's how she felt when Amon took away her bending.

That night Korra was restless and unable to sleep so she got up and walked out of the door to get a glass of water. She saw P'Li sitting outside looking at the moon only wearing a tank top and pants, but even then she could see the girl was deep in though.

Deciding to walk out there Korra took a blanket with her and P'Li flinched when she felt the warm blanket being wrapped around her but relaxed when she realized it was just Korra.

"You okay?" Korra asked.

"Yeah I guess," P'Li replied and felt Korra slip under the blanket and wrap it around her giving them some contact.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Korra asked.

"Maybe another time," P'Li replied.

"I'll be here to listen if you do," Korra placed her head on P'Li's shoulder.

"How about you?" P'Li asked.

"I couldn't sleep, I don't know what it is but something was bugging me," Korra replied.

"Would you like to talk about it?" P'Li asked.

"Gee I would love to, you know if I knew what it was," Korra replied sarcastically causing P'Li to giggle.

"Just tell me whatever comes to mind," P'Li offered.

"I guess, all my life I've spent thinking I'd never find someone I can truly understand. I tried dating Mako and it didn't workout whatsoever, then I tried dating a girl when we broke up and that didn't work. And then I see you and... Everything just changes, it was like I found something that was missing and I didn't even know it was missing," Korra rambled on and on.

"Let go your earthly tether and become wind," P'Li said and Korra looked at her quizzically.

"It's a quote from the wise guru Laghima, uncle quotes him all the time," P'Li explained.

"What does it mean?" Korra asked.

"It means to let go of all your inhibitions and free your spirit," P'Li's face drew closer to Korra both girls were now staring at each other, Korra looking up at P'Li while she looked down at Korra.

Closer and closer they drew together before their lips met in a single moment of bliss, and the two fell back together as Korra and P'Li deepened their kiss never letting the feeling of being complete go.

Korra was on P'Li and something nudged her inner thigh but she ignored it feeling the peace and tranquility from kissing the tall combustion bender.


	2. Sow the Seeds let them Grow

**A/N: Okay I've decided that Zaofu is going to be before Ba Sing Se and both Korra and P'Li will be present with the Earth Bitch... I mean Queen dies. Please note this is a different sequel to my 'Away from the Sun' story so the characters (Such as children) and relationships remain the same with some changes, I.E. Saya and Vera aren't in it and Senna is chief of the South. Also Unalaq isn't Desna and Eska's father in this one.**

**Chapter 2: Sow the seeds let them grow**

'**Heart beats fast...  
Colours and promises...  
How to be brave...  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall...'**

That night Korra had the best sleep than she had in a long time. She was warm and was woken by someone poking her cheek. When she opened her eyes she saw the smiling face of P'Li.

"Hey you," P'Li smiled.

"It's too early to get up," Korra groaned and moved her head sleepily pressing herself into P'Li's breasts.

Her eyes shot open and she fell off the concrete wall they had been laying down on.

"I'm so sorry!" Korra screeched embarrassed.

P'Li just chuckled and stretched, Korra took in her form and felt herself salivate which she quickly wiped away and turned taking a few moments to calm herself down.

"I'm going to take a shower, see you at breakfast," P'Li winked and walked back inside leaving Korra dumbfounded and slightly aroused.

"Ugh. Come on Korra you just met her and you just slept with her. Sure it wasn't sex but it was still sleeping with her!" Korra scolded herself.

She decided to go for a small walk to calm her down, not that there was anywhere she could actually go in Zaofu. As she rounded a corner she hid seeing something that was strange, Asami was leaving someone's home and looked like she was in a hurry to get back to where her room was.

"Asami!" Korra called out and the girl froze and turned to look at Korra.

"Oh... Hey Korra I didn't know you were up," Asami said blushing.

"So where were you coming from?" Korra asked.

"Uh... nowhere," Asami said avoiding Korra's eyes.

"Asami," Korra raised an eyebrow accusingly at Asami.

"Babe you forgot your..." a female guard ran up to Asami and Asami went wide eyed and blushed looking down as Korra looked at the two of them.

"Babe? Asami something you want to tell me?" Korra accused.

"Uh... Korra this is Kuvira. We've kind of been having a... relationship while I've been here?" Asami said shyly.

"Avatar Korra, it is such an honour to meet you in person," Kuvira said formally but Korra could tell she was embarrassed and blushing as well.

"The honour's all mine, nice to meet Asami's... girlfriend?" Korra asked politely.

"Ah, yes I guess you could call me that," Kuvira chuckled.

"Hey Babe, having a nice walk?" the voice startled the three of them and Korra had long arms wrap around her and P'Li placed her head on Korra's shoulder which caused Korra to blush as she inhaled the combustion bender's scent.

"Well don't you two look cute," Asami snickered only to have Kuvira do the same, the guard only being slightly taller than Asami.

"I could say the same to you," P'Li mumbled back.

"So... should we go and have breakfast?" Korra asked only to moan as P'Li started kissing her neck.

"I think that's a good idea. Before the tall one starts..." Kuvira trailed off.

"I'd like to eat you for breakfast," P'Li whispered and Korra went bright red looking down.

"Okay let's go to breakfast," Asami said taking Kuvira's hand.

"C-come on P'Li, you heard them," Korra stammered as she tried to pull away from P'Li.

"I can't go, I have guard duty," Kuvira sighed knowing she wouldn't be welcome at Suyin's breakfast table.

"Babe I'm sure Suyin will be fine with it once I ask her," Asami said facing her.

"I'll vouch for you as well," Korra offered.

"Thanks, but I don't know," Kuvira said uneasily.

"Babe, you're coming," Asami said sternly and Kuvira sighed before nodding and allowing Asami to drag her to breakfast with P'Li and Korra on their tails.

When they arrived P'Li and Korra sat down next to each other. Bolin was already in an animated conversation with Opal while Suyin and Lin were also conversing to each other. Mako was seated next to Aiwei on the opposite side of the room which was to Korra's relief.

"Kuvira, what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be on duty? Has anything important happened?" Suyin asked as soon as she saw Kuvira.

"Uh... well," Kuvira began awkwardly.

"Suyin I invited her, we've kind of been dating for the time that we've been here," Asami said abruptly and everyone's talking turned and Suyin looked at Aiwei who nodded that she was telling the truth.

"Alright, Wei have one of the other guards take her shift. Please join us," Suyin said welcomingly and Kuvira blinked before sitting in between Asami and Korra.

"Thanks Mo- I mean Su," Kuvira said and P'Li raised an eyebrow at the guard but said nothing turning her attention back to Korra.

"Wow this is really good, you need to try some P'Li," Korra said after a mouthful of food.

"Okay," P'Li kissed Korra in front of everyone and there was a collective gasp, Korra was light headed and blushing brightly from the kiss.

"Yeap, taste nice," P'Li winked before trying some of her own food.

"So when did you two first meet?" Suyin asked looking at Asami.

"I think it was during a trip to Republic city when we were younger? My Dad did some business with her Mum who I never got to meet and we've been talking ever since and well... she confessed her love for me not too long ago and... Things kind of went from there," Asami explained and Kuvira and Suyin paled.

"Interesting, well sounds like a lot of history for the two of you," Suyin smiled.

Their conversation was interrupted by giggling and they looked to see Korra giggling while P'Li and Korra placed food in each other's mouths and made inappropriate faces at each other.

"I don't think that's appropriate for the table," Lin said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Lin, let them be kids. Keep in mind that both of them didn't really have a childhood," Suyin dismissed and smiled at the two girls.

"P'Li stop it," Korra giggled.

"Or what?" P'Li challenged as she was tickling Korra under the table.

"Or.. or. Hahahaha. Or I won't sleep with you!" Korra blurted out before covering her mouth.

"Geez, not even our first date and you're already playing that card. That's a cold move Avatar," P'Li winked.

"Ahem, thank you for breakfast Suyin," Mako said before standing up and leaving.

"Party pooper," Bolin mumbled.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful as they actually ate, of course most of the people were engaged in their own conversations. Asami and Kuvira were smiling and laughing at each other while Korra and P'Li were doing the same.

"So why is that Lin woman so grumpy?" P'Li asked looking at a frustrated Lin.

"Her Fiancé had to go to the northern air temple to help in the rebuilding of the air nation. Opal will be travelling there soon," Korra replied.

"Her fiancé?" P'Li raised an eyebrow.

"Laune, a water bender and the eldest daughter of Ex Fire Lord now just Lord Azula," Korra explained.

"Oh, her," P'Li said in amusement.

"Her sisters are the Chief of the northern water tribe, Chief of the southern, leader of the Kyoshi warriors and the current Fire Lord," Korra explain.

"Their names are?" P'Li asked.

"Well, Chihiro is the Fire Lord, Senna, although a fire bender and shadow bender is the chief of the southern water tribe, Kya is chief of the north but her twins Desna and Eska are currently running it for her while she helps Tenzin, and Kyoshi is the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, who are an elite part of the United forces, although they don't answer to the president only to Kyoshi and what she order. Hell no one tells Kyoshi what to do, not even Iroh, Zuko and Toph's youngest son, and consequently Suyin and Lin's little brother," Korra said.

"Wow, that's some family," P'Li said looking at Suyin, Lin and Kuvira.

"I know right, so what's the agenda for today?" Korra asked perking up.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" P'Li replied.

"Training I guess," Korra shrugged in her response.

"All work and no play, that doesn't sound like the Avatar I've heard so much about," P'Li teased.

"Ugh, whatever P'Li," Korra rolled her eyes.

They finished up breakfast and the group all relaxed a little bit together, Bolin spending as much of it as he could with Opal while Asami, Kuvira, P'Li and Korra were engaged in an animated couple talk leaving Mako with no one to talk to.

A little while later Kuvira gave Asami a kiss telling her she's be back soon and left them. P'Li watched her go and noticed that she were a little hurried so she decided to follow Kuvira wherever she was going telling Korra she was going to talk to Suyin about a personal matter. When she found where Kuvira had gone she heard heavy arguing.

"How long has this been going on?" she recognised Suyin's voice.

"Mum, it's been going on since she came here officially but I've liked her for a while," Kuvira replied.

"So what are you doing? Are you just going to leave Zaofu?"

"Yes I am,"

"Do you know how ungrateful you sound?"

"Ungrateful? Wait a minute hold up here Mum. First of all, ALL of my siblings don't even know I'm there older sister, I mean, Opal and I have been close but you never told her or any of them about me being there sister? Or about the fact you married their father when I was already 3 years old?"

"I haven't gotten around to it,"

"Well ain't that fucking great? I mean I dance and perform for you because your my mother and I want to be close to you, I also help guard your fucking city because I care for my sister and brothers, and in return you shut me out and treat me like an ordinary citizen. Well fuck this I'm leaving,"

"Kuvira! You don't understand how hard it was bringing up all the others and you,"

"Well you never told me! You never made time for me at all except for guard training. No wonder aunt Lin held the grudge for what you accidently caused. She doesn't even know I'm her niece thanks to you,"

P'Li heard a loud smack and she peeked in to see Kuvira on the floor clutching her cheek and a very angry looking Suyin standing over her. Her suspicions were confirmed about Kuvira and Suyin being related but she never knew the magnitude in which it would be.

"Why do you hate me so much!" Kuvira shouted.

"I'm sorry," Suyin sighed and sat down not looking at Kuvira.

"You remind me of part of my past that I long to forget, you have a lot of his features," Suyin said.

"Who's features? I never met my father," Kuvira snapped.

"Zaheer, he is your father. And Every time I look at you I feel like it is him looking at me and I can't handle it. It's all because I decided not to help kidnap the Avatar with P'Li, Ghazan, Ming-Hau and Unalaq,"

"So, you've been keeping that a secret all this time. You love your secrets, more than you love your first born daughter," Kuvira sobbed.

"Kuvira, it's not like that," Suyin whispered.

"Then what is it like!" Kuvira didn't give Suyin the chance to answer as she grabbed her knapsack and ran out the door not noticing P'Li there.

After a few moments P'Li turned and walked in which caused Suyin to jump, shocked by the taller woman's sudden appearance.

"How much of that did you hear?" Suyin asked.

"A lot of it, aunt Suyin," P'Li replied.

"Your uncle and I, well, I loved him. But we never saw eye to eye about some things, I do share a lot of his beliefs but the way we conducted ourselves were different. Look at me; I'm a hypocrite, the red lotus, which I was once a part of takes down fools like me,"

"I suppose we do, but you made the mistake Uncle Zaheer wouldn't make. You isolated your child aunt Suyin, I think it right for her to leave Zaofu," P'Li sat down next to Suyin.

"Perhaps you're right, my Mum gave Lin, Iroh and myself too much freedom, of course we still had Dad to look out for us. Perhaps it best that I let her go, but I owe my family the truth," Suyin sighed.

"Tell them before you leave aunt Suyin, it'd be for the best," P'Li smiled and hugged the woman before going back to Korra and Asami.

"So training?" Korra asked looking at P'Li who shrugged as she returned.

"What do you want to do today?" P'Li asked sitting down next to Korra.

"I don't know," Korra mused.

"You could try combustion bending?" P'Li suggested and Korra giggled.

"Babe, I don't think I can do that. I'm not like you," Korra placed and lingering kiss on P'Li's clips.

"All you need is access to the Chakra. You're the Avatar Korra, you should be able to do all kinds of bending, Lightning, Lava, Blood, Combustion, Metal. All of it," P'Li replied.

"Really?" Korra said surprised.

"Wow, did they not teach you anything while being couped up?" P'Li raised an eyebrow and Korra nodded slowly.

"Okay, that changes now, I'll be right back," P'Li said.

When P'Li returned she had a small kit with her and inside there were various objects. She set them down next to Korra and Asami and then looked at Korra.

"Firstly, I need to ask if you are absolutely sure you want to do this. Because once I start the pattern and tapping into the chakra there is no going back," P'Li pointed at her forehead to let Korra know what was going to be put on her head.

"Korra are you sure you want to do this?" Asami asked quietly.

"I've only been taught to bend the four elements, as the Avatar I should know all kinds of bending as well. Yes I want to do this," Korra said without another thought.

"Alright, close your eyes and this might sting a little bit," P'Li said opening up the kit and taking out the red needle and then the white.

"Alright, I'm ready," Korra squeezed her eyes shut.

P'Li started to apply the special needles and Korra winced her eyes glowing blue from the needles. Asami was there calming her down while P'Li applied the pattern onto Korra's forehead.

**~Meanwhile~**

Kuvira was pacing around in the room Suyin had told her to come to. She was visibly shaking and pissed with what was going on, especially how Suyin kept her a secret. However she was glad that she got to learn earth and metal bending from her grandmother, the best earth bender in the world.

The twins Wei and Wing walked in and Opal followed them. Then a few minutes later Suyin, Huan, and Baatar Jr. This made Kuvira even more on edge, she sat down on a seat and Wing and Wei were gabbing at each other about their next game of power disc while Opal was sitting awkwardly and Huan was planning his next master piece.

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called this little family meeting," Suyin said sitting down.

"What's Kuvira doing here? She's a guard," Opal asked and Kuvira paled feeling hurt.

"I haven't been entirely honest with all of you. You see, you all have an older sister," Suyin said and the room went quiet.

"Does Dad know?" Opal asked.

"Yes, I had her already before I met your father," She replied.

"I see, so is Kuvira going to be in charge of the search party for our older sister?" Wei asked.

"No... you see children, Kuvira is your older sister," Suyin said.

"What!" everyone shouted and looked at Kuvira.

"I'll uh... I should um," Kuvira stammered.

"You should use the time you have to get to know your sister," Suyin said to her other children.

**~Back with Korra~**

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! That hurts," Korra exclaimed and P'Li put down the needles she had been using.

"All done," P'Li kissed her cheek and showed her a mirror where the markings on her forehead were not identical to P'Li's own.

"Perhaps we should go outside before you try it out?" Asami suggested and they moved outside.

"So how does this work exactly?" Korra asked once they were outside.

"So the needle and markings are made of a special material that accesses your chakra. To be able to combustion bend you need to think about fire but not bend it. Bring that fire inside you up to your mind and project it through your thoughts, like so," P'Li inhaled and then exhaled combustion bending and blowing up a rock.

"Now you try, and be careful because it could blow up in your face," P'Li said.

"Okay so, focus my fire, and project it through my thoughts," Korra said breathing in deeply.

"Focus your inner flame babe," P'Li cooed.

"Inner flame," Korra said and closed her eyes imagining a burning flame inside of her body.

She moved that metaphorical flame from the pit of her stomach up to her chest. Then she took in another breath and moved it to her mind where she tried to project it. She opened her eyes and emitted it through her thoughts.

A thin stream bolted from the spot where P'Li had carved the pattern and then exploded outwards completely decimating the rock.

"I did it, oh my god I did it!" Korra exclaimed and jumped into P'Li's arms kissing her.

"What's the noise! Is P'Li attacking you Korra!" Lin shouted rushing outside.

"No Chief, but check it out I can combustion bend!" Korra said and did the same thing destroying yet another rock.

"That's great Korra! But I'd appreciate it if you didn't destroy my entire garden," Suyin chuckled coming out of the house.

"Sorry Su," Korra apologized.

"Hey baby," Kuvira said coming over and kissing Asami wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey love, what's up?" Asami said.

"I'm coming with you to help the Avatar,"


	3. Airship Mischievous

**A/N: I have decided I am going to make the main relationship polygamous as I personally enjoy writing about polygamous relationships hope you guys enjoy! but don't worry it won't happen straight away! Warning this chapter contains lemons and G!P you have been warned**

**Chapter 3: Airship Mischievous**

Korra's days have been hectic, even when Opal left Zaofu. P'Li had been training her in Combustion bending and Kuvira and Suyin were training her in Metal Bending. In their off time P'Li and Korra would spend it together unless Asami and Kuvira tagged along. Bolin was spending more time with a depressed Mako now that Opal was gone and Mako was... well depressed. Suyin and Lin had started patching up their relationship and the time was doing the two sisters good. Lin missed Laune dearly and wrote often to her fiancé, the water bender always replied in kind and informed her of the happenings at the northern air temple. However, the time came when they needed to move on to Ba Sing Se, they had reports of multiple air bender sightings and are going to investigate it.

"Korra are you ready to go?" Lin asked arms crossed while Korra and P'Li were practicing their combustion bending.

"Does it look like we're ready?" P'Li replied dodging a blast from Korra and returning her own.

Korra lunges to the side and sends a fire kick at P'Li followed up by a combustion blast. P'Li put up a fire wall to block the fire but the combustion went through blasting her into the wall. She got up in time to block an axe kick from Korra with her arms, P'Li then swept Korra off of her feet but caught her before she fell.

"Nice try love," P'Li leant down and gave Korra a kiss.

"I'll get you eventually," Korra grumbled but kissed back none the less.

"You're getting closer, now I believe we have to head to Ba sing Se now," P'Li put Korra on her feet and then stretched.

"But that was a good sparring session, you're combustion and fire bending is coming along well," she said.

"Thanks, I was only trained by the best," she smirked.

"Flatterer," P'Li shook her head.

"I'd love to stay and watch your love fest but we have to go," Lin glared at the two of them.

"Alright, alright, geez keep your panties on chief," P'Li mocked.

"Why you little!" Lin began but P'li bolted off.

"Sorry about her chief, you know how she loves to mock you," Korra apologised on P'Li's behalf.

"Whatever, just get your ass ready. Laune is meeting us at Ba Sing Se," Lin said with a small smile.

"That explains why you want to leave so quickly, so you can have your fiancé in your arms... or bed," Korra giggled and then sprinted off before Lin could react.

Korra got back to her room and P'Li had already packed their things. She smiled and went over to Naga and began petting her while watching P'Li work, she loved watching P'Li do things because she would be able to see her six pack which she openly gawked at and even felt when they were making out.

"Got everything?" Korra asked.

"Think so," P'Li replied picking up their two bags and slinging them over her shoulder.

"Let's go meet up with the chief then," Korra said opening the door for P'Li.

P'Li followed Korra and Naga to the airship and onto it where they had a separate room than the others. Kuvira and Asami were sharing a room while Mako and Bolin were also sharing a room.

"Not a bad airship," P'Li commented.

"Beats a prison cell in the frozen tundra of the northern water tribe anyways," she added.

"And we've got a room for ourselves. Just the two of us," Korra smirked.

"If you two are going to have sex please keep the noise down," Lin sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she screams extra loud," P'Li grinned evilly.

Korra's face went red with embarrassment, P'Li giggled and raced off before Korra quickly started chasing her yelling all manners of profanities at the older girl. P'Li had to narrowly dodge Kuvira while running away from Korra while laughing. Something white tripped her up and she found herself on the ground with Naga's head resting on her stomach.

"Good girl Naga!" Korra exclaimed.

"I'll take it from here," Korra said and Naga lifted her head and P'Li was straddled by the avatar.

"So... you want me to scream extra loud huh?" Korro smirked as she placed her head inches away from P'li's own head.

"I sure hope I don't make your little friend excited," Korra trailed a finger along P'Li's jawline running it down her body to cup the bulge building in P'Li's pants causing her to gasp.

"K-Korra..." P'Li whimpered.

"Yes, P'Li," Korra said innocently then licked P'Li's neck causing the older girl to shudder.

P'Li sucked in air as Korra's hand slid under the waistband of her pants and boxers, she however never touched anywhere near the tent that had formed from P'Li's not so little friend. As riled up as P'Li had become Korra grinned evilly before getting off of P'Li and laughing.

"Y-your face! hahahahaah!" Korra laughed, P'Li was left hanging.

"Korra!" P'Li growled.

"Oh shit!" Korra squeaked and turned to run as P'Li got up and started chasing her.

The taller bender charged after her. Korra ran laps around the airship with a furious P'Li closely on her tail. Kuvira and Asami watched amazed at the two of them and tried to avoid coming into direct conflict with them. Korra couldn't stop laughing as she ran while P'Li had an angered expression.

"What's going on between them?" Asami asked quietly.

"Korra left her hanging..." Kuvira said and they looked at each other mischievously.

Kuvira bend some metal and sent it low at Korra's feet tripping her over. As she fell P'Li launched herself and managed to land before Korra softening Korra's landing. P'Li looked questioningly at Asami and Kuvira but they just winked and her and mouth 'have fun'. P'Li smirked and nodded before picking Korra up and running to their room closing and locking the door behind them.

"P'Li... what are you giving me that look for?" Korra asked as P'Li tossed her onto their bed.

"You... left me hanging..." P'Li growled.

"About that... hehe," Korra said sheepishly.

"You are going to be punish... I'm going to make you scream," P'Li crawled onto the bed causing Korra to back up a bit.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Korra began but was cut off when P'Li roughly kissed her.

Korra moaned into P'Li's lips and sank into the bed putting herself under the taller woman. P'Li's hand went up Korra's top and directly to her left breast, Korra moaned as P'Li manipulated her breast kneading and squeezing it as she stuck her tongue into Korra's mouth.

"I'm. Going. To. Make. You. Scream." P'Li said kissing Korra's neck with each word.

By now Korra could feel P'Li's hardness pressing against her stomach. She was quite fond of P'Li's organ and it had done wonders for her since they've been together. P'Li tugged at Korra's top and the girl willingly took off her top and her pants followed leaving Korra in a bra and panties.

"Beautiful," PLi whispered.

Korra blushed but the two had become so accustomed with each others bodies it didn't phase them at all. Korra grabbed P'Li and kissed her, she then turned them so that P'Li was laying on the bed and she was on top. Her hands snaked to P'Li's pants and P'Li didn't stop Korra as she pulled her pants off leaving the older girl in boxers where her erection was undeniably visible. Korra reached behind her and undid her bra letting it slide off of her shoulders, P'Li's breath caught as she watched Korra remove her bra letting her have a view of Korra's tanned breasts. Korra's hands went to P'Li's top and pulled it over her head leaving P'Li only in boxers her breasts exposed like Korra's. The tanned girl put her thumb into the hem of P'Li's boxers and pulled down freeing P'Li's large member. Her hand took a hold of the 8 inch member and started to stroke causing P'Li to groan.

Korra positioned herself and lowered her head, her tongue flicked out and licked the mushroom head top of P'Li's cock causing P'Li to moan. P'Li was immediately silenced when her dick was engulfed by the warm chasm that was Korra's mouth. Korra looked directly at P'Li as she began to suck on her cock bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh fuck, Korra," P'Li groan and bucked her hips against Korra's mouth.

"Mhmmm," Korra purred as she bobbed up and down.

P'Li placed her hand on the back of Korra's head and moved her hips, her eyes were half closed as Korra sucked on her; swirling her tongue around the tip before shoving it down her throat again like it were a lolly.

"Oh fuuuuuuck Korra! I'm gonna..." P'Li's hips buckled.

"Go ahead baby," Korra said around her cock.

P'Li gasped as her orgasm hit her and she released into Korra's mouth which was sealed over her cock. She watched as Korra swallowed every last drop and released P'Li's cock from her mouth.

"Mhmmmm yum," Korra purred.

"Ready to scream?" P'Li grinned and her member was still twitching.

"I can't wait," Korra winked and her hands went to her soaked panties and she slid them off of her legs leaving her naked.

P'li pushed her to the ground with no strain whatsoever, climbing on top so that she was positioned at Korra's wet entrance. Slowly she ground her cock against Korra's wet folds causing Korra's breathing to increase, she loved watching Korra's sharp inhales every time she moved her hips up; as if anticipating penetration. P'Li then placed the tip at Korra's entrance, with gentle pressure; she won her war inside. Korra sighed in satisfaction as P'Li's length went inside of her, her breathing increase as P'Li broke Korra's hymen. P'Li kept still while Korra adjusted to the largeness of the older girl. When Korra gave P'Li the okay she continued to thrust, enjoying the feeling of Korra's vagina squeezing on her cock.

"Oh fuck! Yes, yes!" Korra moaned each time P'Li thrust in.

"Fuck baby you're so tight," P'Li groaned picking up her pace.

Korra's wrapped her legs around P'Li's waist with a moan as P'Li was able to push into her deeper now, she sucked on P'Li's neck as the older girl thrust in and out of her. Korra mewed as P'Li's thrusts got rougher and harder, the world was spinning around in Korra's eyes.

"Come on, baby, make me cum," Korra moaned smashing her lips against P'Li's.

P'Li returned the kiss with matched ferocity, soon Korra was panting, her hands clawed P'Li's arms as she got closer and closer to orgasm. P'Li saw the flush of heat as Korra came, her nipples and pussy getting so red and engorged by blood, hardly identifiable on the tanned complexion of the avatar. Korra exploding in orgasm and as she came she shouted 'P'Li!' so loud the whole airship probably heard, P'Li fucked her even harder and reach down and rubbed Korra's erect clit as she came and came. P'Li enjoyed the feeling of Korra's walls squeezing her cock trying to milk the sperm from her.

"Baby! gonna..." P'Li groaned.

"Go ahead baby, I'm yours," Korra managed through another orgasm.

P'Li's breathing went everywhere as her orgasm hit her, she thrust into Korra a few more times before thrusting hard into Korra once and exploding inside the tanned girl painting the insides of her pussy white with her sperm. Korra's moaned as she felt the warm fluid of P'Li's cock fill her up, when she had stopped spasming inside of Korra; P'Li cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

"Best first time ever," Korra purred and then whimpered when P'Li removed herself from inside of Korra.

"Definitely," P'Li replied laying down next to Korra her cock gone flaccid now.

"I love you, you know that? you bring out the girl in me," Korra said as she placed her head on P'Li's breasts and kissed them.

"I love you too Korra," P'Li smiled and wrapped her arm around Korra while using her other hand to pull the blankets over their naked bodies.

"I'm tired," Korra yawned.

"Let's rest, it's a long way to Ba Sing Se and I'm not sure we should face anyone after that screaming fiasco you just did," P'Li smirked.

"Not even gonna bother protesting, too comfy," Korra grumbled wrapping her arms around P'Li's body and using the older girls boobs as pillows.


End file.
